Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and method for controlling the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A touch-type display apparatus can allow a users to watch a motion picture, such as a YouTube video. However, unintended touch operations can interrupt playback of the motion picture.